you're the lucky one
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Tú nunca amarás. Tus pulmones no están enfermos. -sakura&naruto. sasuke.


**Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto.**

cambios casi-bruscos de tiempos verbales.

* * *

El principio fue doloroso. Y se supone que no debería serlo, se supone que debería ser ideal. Entonces Sakura se pintaba las uñas de los pies (verde) y esta polilla-mariposa-qué se posaba en la baranda de la cama y tenía está lengua enroscada y le recordaba a los dulces y los ojos gigantes y parecía que le sonreía y era horrorosa pero increíblemente seductora.

Y adivinen qué. Sakura la guardó en un frasco y le dio azúcar -¿?- y la miró a través del cristal mientras la amaba y le decía cosas inútiles como siempre te querré y por favor no mueras y Sasuke seguía sacando su lengua enroscada e inmóvil seguía allí apartado de las molestas lámparas.

Unos dedos verdes y otros sin pintar. Sakura se olvidó de sí misma y empezó a dedicar su vida a observar a la polilla-mariposa-de-feas-alas-cafés-pero-húmeda-lengua y entregarle toda su atención como si realmente él la necesitara.

Sakura tenía doce años cuando perdió la virginidad con un muchacho de dieciséis que le había hablado bonito y no se acordaba mucho más. Sakura tenía trece cuando le quitó la virginidad a Sasuke y él no le habló bonito pero mantuvo su mano en su muslo interior mucho tiempo, casi como intentara acariciarle el alma y esas chorradas cursis pero que a Sakura le parece que tiene mucho sentido.

-Sasuke nunca ha sido cursi-. Y Sakura se abrazó bajo las sabanas y se tocó el muslo y se mordió el labio mientras recordaba el calor que la había abrazado cuando él pasaba su lengua por los huesos de su cuello. Fue ideal.

Pero doloroso. Porque Sasuke es doloroso y duele, duele como vivir. Como amar y perder el amor cuando te levantes mientras tomas café y piensas que la comida está cara y que el gobierno es corrupto y que deberías quedarte en la cama haciendo nada –ya no lo amas-. Así, sólo que Sasuke era mucho menos amable.

Sakura tenía catorce cuando desvirgó a Naruto y fue como si fuera la primera vez de ella, con los sonrojos y casi infantil, como si tuvieran cinco años y se estuvieran dando besitos torpes bajo la mesa mientras las tías hablan de cosas superfluas como el descuento de la leche en el supermercado. Naruto fue torpe y la miraba demasiado y su sudor hacía que brillara como escarcha y fue gentil cuando la besó a puro labio y tantas cosas que deseó pero que no quería. Ya no.

-Sasuke no era gentil-.

"¡Sakura-chan! ¿Te molestaría si tomo algo de leche de tu nevera? La mía está pastosa" y Sakura frunce el ceño y quiere decirle _I grew up_, pero Naruto tiene ésta sonrisa de trigo y Sakura piensa realmente que no es justo arruinar algo que no se ha dicho. –te amo. Ah, no-. Así que Naruto entra y es más que un saqueo y Sakura se recuerda mentalmente nunca dejarle la nevera a Naruto porque se emociona mucho con todas las leches azucaradas que tiene y se pregunta que estará haciendo la polilla-mariposa-qué y le duele en los pulmones aunque no debería.

-Sakura no fuma. Pero lo haría con tal de matarlo-.

Cuando Naruto se va luego de de tocarla con la imaginación y decirle tantas cosas con el rabillo del ojo que Sakura sabe pero no dice nada porque es una buena amiga, se sienta en el suelo con el corazón ambivalente rodando entre sus dedos y recuesta su cabeza sobre el sillón y se pregunta cuando Naruto le dirá que la ama. –porque ella lo sabe, lo ha sabido siempre y se ha aprovechado de ello como lo haría Sasuke de sus ojos verdes húmedos intentando visualizar su silueta distorsionada entre las sombras. Naruto es un comodín y Sakura siente, siente que ella y Sasuke quizás no son tan distintos.

Succionando hasta dejar nada-. Aunque realmente las cosas no cambiarían gran cosa. Naruto no se alejaría de ella ni aunque Sakura lo destruya con un cuchillo sin filo y ella no intentaría repararse porque ya está como grandecita como para saber que entre más rota, más cerca estará de poder sentir de nuevo la mano de Sasuke en su muslo interno.

Entonces guarda su corazón en los pliegues de su falda porque sus manos no pueden cargar el tarro con el corazón al mismo tiempo porque alguno se caería y se haría un desastre en el suelo, con todos esos dolores y esas nostalgias que se meten en los ojos y por más, por más que cierres las ventanas, aún te sentirás miserable y vieja, terriblemente vieja. La polilla-mariposa-qué está dando muchas vueltas y Sakura se siente preocupada porque no vaya a hacer que se vuelva loca de saltar tanto.

De todos modos, Sasuke se iba a volver loco. Eso todos lo sabían, pero de una manera distinta claro. Por lo menos, Sakura intuía que se iba a volver loco de furia. Naruto, sabía que se iba a volver loco de dolor. Todos, bueno, que él se iba a enloquecer porque siempre ha sido rarito y ah, como que anda en las drogas y esa mierdilla, ¿sabes? Pero Sakura los asesinaba con la mirada, porque _ellos no saben nada de Sasuke-kun, nada. _Aunque a veces se pregunta exactamente que es lo que ella sabe de Sasuke.

La respuesta siempre termina yéndose por las ramas.

Sasuke no dormía porque las pesadillas eran terribles de soportar. Sakura sabía que si no dormía terminaría por coger depresión y probablemente las pesadillas sería lo único que vería a cada segundo. (Alguien se vomitó en mis pies. Es el diablo. Ah, eso ya no me asusta) Era obvio y Sakura está empezando a dudar en eso del libre albedrío porque es como si todo estuviera maquinado por algún científico retorcido que disfruta del sufrimiento y ella se pregunta, se pregunta cuando todo comenzará a funcionar. Cuando Sasuke dejará de correr, cuando Naruto dejará de guardarla en sus bolsillos de conserva, cuando ella dejará de intentar. Intentar. Intentar arreglar. Intentar reparar. Intentar.

Al otro día –¿si? La verdad es que los días por más que los cuentes, siempre pasarán. Una pérdida de tiempo- regresó Naruto a su apartamento con la sonrisa desteñida en la esquina y Sakura se sintió triste y Naruto no dijo nada y ella carraspeó y él levantó la mirada como qué _Sakura-chan, please, still breathing for us. _Pero la verdad es que a Sakura le dolían los pulmones porque respirar era doloroso, era recoger los pesares y guardarlos adentro y aceptar dejarlos vivir dentro de su cuerpo, mientras se enconan en la piel húmeda y es una maldición, sólo que una muda y más engañosa, porque de repente se desaparece pero en realidad está adentro pudriendo las esperanzas. –life doesn't exist. Only exist us.-

Con palabras textuales de Naruto –en realidad, ellas las tergiversó a su manera. Es su cabeza y sus puñeteros pensamientos carentes de interés, ¿vale?- Sasuke había cogido un bus con el gilipollaz de Suigetsu y ese chico corpulento de Juugo sin decir nada –y es que él generalmente no daba explicaciones, pero Naruto esperaba que por una vez dejara de hacerse el chulo y explicará las cosas sin tanto existencialismo-. "Karin, qué" masculló Sakura como quién no quiere la cosa pero Naruto sabía que sí le importaba demasiado. "Ella acabó de llegar de Alemania, así que dijo que no le apetecía estar de nómada". Quiero decir, a Sakura no es que generalmente deteste a Karin, pero sí lo hace cuando está cerca de Sasuke porque Karin es una perra y las perras son astutas, como las serpientes. "¿dónde se queda?" pregunta de nuevo con el mismo tono. "En mi casa. Y es divertida. La extrañaba." El ácido gástrico hizo desastres en su sistema digestivo. Sakura es pervertida, eso, bueno, Ino lo sabe más que nadie. Así que no es de sorpresa que se imaginara a un par de primos haciéndolo en la cocina, desnudos y esas cosas como sexo oral y a Sakura le está dando malgenio.

No es la primera vez.

Un día a Suigetsu se le dio por soltar que entre Naruto y Sasuke, como que no era normal todos esos dramas y otras palabras que evita recordar porque vuelve a imaginarse a Naruto y Sasuke cogiendo y ejem, eso es excitante y al mismo tiempo es doloroso y deprimente, aunque no sabe por cual de los dos exactamente se sentiría así. En tal caso, Sakura es buena con las imágenes mentales.

Pero _es Naruto_, el mismo rubio de ojos cielo que le sigue diciendo Sakura-_chan _a pesar de que ella siempre le ha dicho Naruto. El mismo niño con el alma llena de curas y cicatrices, el mismo hombre que la sigue mirando con devoción y adoración como si tuviera siete años y estuviera viéndola por primera vez en medio de un campo de flores silvestres. Así que _no_, es imposible, Naruto nunca podría hacerlo. _Pero Karin sí_, murmura una vocecita fastidiosa y de nuevo, es como si se hubiera tragado un hielo o alguna comida vencida. Así que al final decide ignorarlo con una resolución certera: no ama a Naruto de una manera romántica, no… oh bueno, sí, pero no, de esa manera en como a ama a Sasuke, que hace que el estomago se le retuerce cada vez que se imagina a Karin haciendo sus mañas con él.

-pero lo pensó. Y eso, de alguna manera, le desconcierta-.

Sakura guardó el tarro que contenía a la polilla-mariposa-qué dentro de la alacena. Al principio la rodeó de contenedores que tenían anuncios coloridos pero luego los retiró pues dudaba que a la polilla-mariposa-qué se pusiera a leerlos o a distraerse con ellos. Así que cerró la puertilla y la dejó en medio de la completa oscuridad.

Sí, Sakura la conocía perfectamente.

Luego se terminó de pintar las uñas en la cama y se recogió el cabello en una moña floja y pensó en comprarse unas botas de cuero negro y un saco de lana, suave y cálido, y quizás, si le alcanzaba el dinero, un nuevo esmalte. Poco a poco, comenzó a olvidarse de la polilla-mariposa-qué, leyendo libros de medicina y novelas romántica-trágicas, escuchando música alternativa y organizando por primera vez desde hace un año sus cajones de ropa. Para su sorpresa, aún tenía aquellas bragas de fresitas que decía "lunes" en la mitad. Eso mataba cualquier sexualidad que alguna vez se imaginaría, pero era realmente tierno y sólo se los colocaría para dormir, porque no es como si alguien entrara en medio de la noche para verla dormir, ¿no? Porque eso sería algo raro y oh, nadie hace cosas más raras como ese extraño profesor Orochimaru y Sakura duda que uno de sus hábitos sea husmear colegialas en medio de la noche.

Naruto regresó a los dos días y a Sakura el tiempo que tuvo para ella se le hizo agradable pero un poco vacío. Naruto tenía unas pantalonetas y una playera holgada. El cabello estaba desordenado y los ojos los tenía como las luces de navidad y eso era obviamente por efecto de la luz, pero sea por cualquier sea, a Sakura se le antojó como uno de esos surfistas que se la pasan durmiendo sobre alguna palma y tocando música alrededor de una fogata. Entre otras cosas. Era casi como si se diera cuenta de que Naruto también creció y era como esos niños regordetes ingleses que cuando crecen se vuelven como fantasías sexuales, con la diferencia de que Naruto no tenía acento inglés y se parecía un poco más a un mendigo bronceado o algo así.

A Sakura le excitó, para que negarlo. Pero es que no era su tipo. Naruto era la clase de amor platónico y casi incestuoso que la mantendría sonriendo mientras reían sobre alguna tontería. No el tipo de chico serio, misterioso y preferiblemente pálido que le haría mantener en vilo toda la noche como si estuviera en una sesión de interiorización. –sakurasasukenaruto no existe. Son solo formas. En cambio, sus almas existen a través de unos cuerpos débiles y bastantes corruptibles. Pueden ser asesinados. Un alma no tiene nombre. No puede ser destruido. A fucking curse-. Pero incluso con todos los peros y los imposibles, la verdad es que Sakura estaba excitaba y sin vergüenza, inculpable. Pero ya no eran niños, las caricias suaves y trémulas ya no significan nada. Los besos ya no eran suficientes. El amor estaba encerrado y olvidado. Y a pesar de que Sakura es capaz de albergar muchas emociones opuestas sin que ninguna de ellas desaparezca por culpa de la otra, este caso era diferente, porque Sakura no quería extrañar de nuevo su corazón. No quería de nuevo extrañar a alguien.

Sin embargo cuando Naruto la hizo reír y botar el jugo por la nariz, justo después de que ella se limpiara y Naruto siguiera cogiéndose la barriga, con los cachetes dolorosos y diciendo cosas inentendibles porque su respiración estaba alterada, a Sakura la idea de comérsele la risa de juguete se le antojó casi razonable. Entonces Naruto se levantó y colocó su brazo en el borde del sofá y paró de reír cuando notó la mirada ausente que le dirigía ella. "Sakura-chan... ¿estás bien? Pareces-", "Naruto, cállate. Tus tontadas me harán arrepentirme" le dijo con un comienzo de sonrisa. "¿De qué?" preguntó inocentemente. "Acerca de violarte. Si dices otra cosa más, me harás sentirme como una pedófila." Naruto calló serio. Sakura encerró los pliegues de su falda en sus puños temblorosos y se quedó casi absorta detallando su piel y sintiendo el corazón latiendo tan ruidosamente que creía que si algo o alguien interrumpían, se le iba a romper. Naruto no decía nada porque Sakura tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes que son perfectos para coger de hobby. –¿cuál es tu pasatiempo?_ Observar los ojos de Sakura-chan_-. Ella esperaba que él le digiera Te amo para poder decirle sí, tú lo haces. Naruto esperaba que Sakura digiera sigo amando a Sasuke para poder decirle sí, tú lo sigues haciendo. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

Sakura se expandió como una ola y metió sus manos en sus pantalonetas y lo besó con lengua, saliva y necesidad, casi como si fuera de ese amor que se espera toda la vida y es cansino pero esperanzador. Naruto posó una mano en su cadera fuertemente y la mantuvo allí calentando su piel a través de la tela, haciendo que el cerebro de Sakura coleccionara sensaciones y los guardara en una caja de recuerdos, justo al lado de la mano en el muslo, para cuando la polilla-mariposa-qué volviera a posarse en su baranda, ella tuviera una mariposa entre su pecho abrigándola y apartándola de los tal vez algún día. Naruto posó la otra mano en su mejilla derecha y se la acarició a medida que ella se deshacía de la ropa. No hubo palabras ni caricias torpes. Tan sólo tactos certeros y seguros, pero gentiles. Labios revelando las huellas la piel.

Sakura se cansó de intentar.

-Naruto era paciente-.

Cuando Sakura abrió la alacena de nuevo, la polilla-mariposa-qué había muerto.


End file.
